Gas turbine engines operate to produce mechanical work or thrust. Land-based gas turbine engines typically have a generator coupled thereto for the purposes of generating electricity. In operation, fuel is directed through a fuel nozzle where it mixes with compressed air in the combustor and is ignited to form hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases then pass through the turbine, thereby driving the turbine, which is coupled to a compressor.
The fuel and air mixture is present in a premixer portion of the combustor for only a relatively brief period of time. However, maintaining the fuel and air mixture in the premixer for an extended period of time at an elevated temperature and pressure can lead to auto ignition. As pressure and temperature of the mixture rise, the conditions become more favorable for auto ignition to occur. In the event auto ignition of the fuel and air mixture occurs, damage to the combustion system, high emissions levels, and elevated combustion dynamics are some possible and undesirable results.